YuGiOh: BRASH
by Jdragon
Summary: B.R.A.S.H. Boy with Robotic Arms and a Spellcaster deck in Hand. He's not normal, his friends are not normal, and the school he goes to is far from normal. This isn't going to be a normal school year for Mokuba and his new friend. Original Duelist Story
1. Chapter 1

"So what do we have for the Dark Magician contest?" asked the boss of the leading Duel Monsters magazine.

"Just finish the new art for it." said someone else as they stood there to find out what the boss thought. The picture was of a man with long black hair and wearing purple robes, holding a Duel Monsters card that look just like him. Next to him read:

_One of the most hard to find cards is the Dark Magician and we have one here for you. That's right if you enter today you will win a copy of the Dark Magician, but not any Dark Magician, Yugi Moto's Dark Magician! The King of Games most favorite and trusted card will be yours. You will be able to duel with one of the best cards in Yugi Moto's deck!_ The rest of the article was on how to enter to win.

"Run it…" The boss said back as he went on to something else.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A boy with long pale blonde almost white hair and grey eyes, walked back and forth in front of a mailbox. "Come on, come on, come on…" The boy said as he started to look around for someone.

"Well you look excited." A mailman said with a smile.

"YES! Here!" The boy said as he handed an envelope over to the mailman. "Take good care of it and make sure it gets where it's got to go dude! My deck is depending on you!" The boy looked at his watch and ran for it. "Oh, man I'm going to be late!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A small personal airplane with the Kaiba corp. logo on it landed in front of Mokuba and he got in to the airplane. "Hi there Mister Kaiba, I hope you don't mind my son joining us today." The pilot said introducing his son, the boy from earlier.

"Hi there." Mokuba said with a smile to the boy in the co pilot seat. He was just glad to see someone his own age.

"His name is Elvis…" The pilot said with a proud grin.

"Just call me E." The boy said his cheeks ting red with embarrassment.

After that the ride was pretty much quiet until alarms started going off as an explosion rock the plane. "We're going to have to bail out!" The pilot yelled as he grabs a parachute and shoved it in to his son's hands. The pilot then jump out of the plane, his parachute already secured.

E watched as the plane started towards the ground. "My parachute!" E heard Mokuba yell and turned to see everything about the pack ripped up.

"Here, Dude!" E yelled as he shoved his parachute to Mokuba and crawled in to the back of the plane as he started pushing Mokuba out of the plane.

"What about you!" Mokuba asked as E forced the parachute on to him.

"My dad trained me for this, I'll live!" E yelled as Mokuba was shoved out of the plane. 'This is going to hurt.' E thought to himself as the ground came crashing towards him and everything went black.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
E was lying in a hospital bed with his lights out, barely moving a muscle; E was coming in and out of it randomly the whole time. Tubes and devices were hooked to him and some going in to him. Most of his left side and a bit of his right chest was wrapped up. His deck case never left his chest where his dad had put it.  
"Will he live?" E's dad asked as E open his eyes for a second. "He lost his arms and we couldn't…" E's eye closed as he heard the doctor talk.

"He saved my life Seto, we should do something." E saw Mokuba say in to a cell phone as E open his eyes and closed them again.

"I should have checked everything again. It's my fault…" E saw his dad crying as he open his eye again and closed it.

E opened his eye again to see Seto Kaiba himself looking through E's deck with a smirk on his face before E closed his eyes again. Okay so his deck case left his chest once that whole time.

"Your son has been chosen for an experiment in…" E heard as he saw scientist with the Kaiba corp. logo on his coat talking what he would of guess his dad do to him being out of view.

"We're prepping him to move him to the lab…" E saw a technician say as he open his eyes again and close them. This was when his deck case was finally taken of his chest by his dad.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'My arms feel weird.' E thought as he woke up in a strange bed and he slowly open his eyes. E looked at his right arm and yelled "WHAT THE HELL!" E then looked at his other arm; both of E's arms were metal now. E looked down at his bare chest, a few scars and one large scar around his heart and down the middle of his chest was what he saw. Why did everything look funny to him through his left eye?

A technician and E's father ran up to him, the technician was worried about E's new features while E's dad was just worried about E. "How do you feel?" His dad asked a sad look on his face.

'Like I was in a plane crash.' E thought as he looked at the technician before he asked "What happen to me?"

"You have become the first person of a new experimental duel system. Your missing left arm and lower right arm have been replaced with new limbs that are out fitted with advance dueling technology and highly sophisticated robotics powered by the same battery that powers your new lung and heart." The technician explained and E choked a little. "Your left eye needed to be replaced as well and we did it with a new advance card analyzer reader that will double as your eye. Also a few of your ribs had to be replaced."

"God I'm screwed up more then usual…" E said to himself as he drops his head back in to the pillow. 'At least I'm not paralyzed like I thought I was going to be.' E added in his head as he looked on the bright side.

"Your alive, that's all that matters." E's dad said as he held the one of E's metal hands.

"Is mom here?" E asked his dad with a hopeful look on his face.

"No she's still in Egypt. She said she's sorry she can't be here." E's dad said with a frown, there was even a twinge of anger there in his face.

"We should talk about what time we ship the monitoring equipment out to Duel Academy and the investigator wants to talk to your son." The technician said to E's dad.

"Do we really need to talk about this right now? My son just woke up…" E's dad said back to the technician before E jump in.

"I'm going to Duel Academy? Cool!" E said completely forgetting what happened.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Could you repeat that?" asked Mr. Stockton asked, a big tough looking black man who was the head of security for Duel Academy.

"The boy is taking the entrance test with experimental Kida Corp. dueling technology. You are to make sure nothing happens to that equipment." Said the voice on the other end of the phone before he hung up, putting an end to the conversation and not caring what Stockton thought.

'That's all I need at my school, some brat hiding behind a piece of paper and wreaking havoc on my school. I will put my foot down right now and show him he can't run wild at my school. I mite have to take it easy on his equipment, but they didn't say anything about him." Mr. Stockton started to laugh.

"What's so funny sir?" asked one of Mr. Stockton officers asked.

"Nothing, get back to watching the screens!" Stockton ordered the officer. Stockton then moved to another officer. "I need you to single out a Duel Disc ID and send it to my PDA so I can watch it."

"Who is the Duelist sir?" asked the officer.

"His name is…"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hi, my name's E." E said to the lady at the front table.

"I'll need your full name." the lady stated as she started looking at a computer.

E's cheeks ting a bit red before he said it "Elvis Einstein Edison."

"Nice name." The lady said with a smile as she looked up E's name. "There is a note here, hold on a second." The lady went digging through a box and pulled out an envelope. "This is for you…" E took the envelope and walked away from the table.

Writing on the envelope in big bold letters was **_READ AFTER YOU WIN_**. E shoved it in to his pocket and headed for the writing test.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh this is so cool!" E said as he ran up to the railing to look over all the duels taking place. "Can you believe this dude?" E asked a random boy with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah…" Chris East, the young looking boy E asked said back in a slightly high voice, he seemed scared to talk to E.

"We have a treat for you Duelists out there." Came a voice over the arena speakers you could almost hear a grin in the person's voice "An exhibition match will begin with our newest student. Mr. Mokuba Kaiba!" Everyone started talking at once when they heard this.

"That sly guy…" E said with a smile as he watch Mokuba walk on to the center field.

"You know him?" Chris asked as he looked at E before he looked down at a beautiful tan girl with long black hair that seemed to be talking to him.

"I told you there was a rumor that Mokuba Kaiba was going to start attending Duel Academy." The girl said as she looked up at Chris and then looked back to the field. E was being completely ignored now.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Thanks for agreeing to do this. Now don't hold back." Mokuba said as he powered up his duel disc.

"No problem sir..." The man said as he powered up his duel disc as well.

"Let's Duel!"

Mokuba: 4000

Man: 4000

"To begin I'll set one monster face down." The man said as a card showed up on his field and ended his turn.

"I play the magic card, Card Destruction! We discard our hands and draw new cards equal to the number of cards we had in our hand!" Mokuba explained and, both him and the man drew new cards. "Now I place one card face down and summon in to attack mode Skull Servant!" A skeleton drape in a cloth appeared on the field. 1/300/200 "Now attack Skull Servant with Servant's Hand!"

"I don't know what your thinking Sir, but it won't work because my Bubonic Vermin has more defense points then your monster." The man said as his monster was flipped over and a small little mouse stood there. 3/900/600 Skull Servant's hand bounced off Bubonic Vermin and was thrown back at Mokuba.

Mokuba: 3700

Man: 4000

"Here's another thing Sir, when Bubonic Vermin is flipped another one is taken from my deck and placed face down on the field!" The man explained as a face down monster is set on the field.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Come on Mokuba end this!" E cheered on Mokuba as he pumps his fist in the air. "Show him what a Kaiba is all about! Take him down!" Chris rubbed his ear wondering if E could get any louder.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "My turn!" The man said as he drew his card. "Now I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Behemoth the King of All Animals!" The two vermin were replaced with a gigantic red beast with horns. 7/2700/1500. "And when he's summoned like this I can take beast type monsters from my graveyard equal to the number of monsters I used to summon it!" The man explained as he took two cards from his grave yard. Wild guess on what those two monsters were.

"Now I play the magic card, Poison Fangs! Every time a Beast type monster inflicts battle damage to your life points, you lose another 500 life points!" The man explained before he started his attack. "Now Behemoth attack with The King of All Animal Attacks!" The man ordered his monster the Skull Servant was crushed under the Behemoth's foot.

Mokuba: 800

Man: 4000

"And you activated my trap!" Mokuba smirked as his face down card flip up. "Deck Destruction Virus, now you have to send all monsters with 1500 attack points or more from your field, hand and deck to your graveyard!" Mokuba explained as Behemoth was destroyed in front of everyone's eyes.

Mokuba's turn stared after that. "I play the magic card Ante! We each pick a card from our hands and look at them! Who ever monster has the lowest level, the owner of that card takes a 1000 damage and discards that card to their graveyard!" Mokuba said as he picks a card from his hand. "I Pick Doom Dozer which is level 8, what do you have?"

The man takes his only monster in his hand. "Maji-Gire Panda, its only level 4." The man took 1000 damage and with sigh sent the monster to the Graveyard.

Mokuba: 800

Man: 3000

"Now I summon in attack mode Chainsaw Insect!" Mokuba yelled as a bug with chainsaw like pincers crawled on to the field. 4/2400/0 "Now he'll attack you directly with Saw Pinch!" The man let out a growl as the bug rip in to him.

Mokuba: 800

Man: 600

"But do to my monster's effect you get to draw one card." Mokuba explained before he placed one card face down. The man started his turn, but Mokuba stop him before the man could draw a card. "Wait a sec because I activate my trap Drop Off! You got to discard the card you just drew!"

The man started the rest of his turn "I activate the magic card, Stray Lambs! Now I summon two Lamb Tokens on to the field in defense mode!" Two small round lambs jump on to the field. 1/0/0 and he ended his turn, it was all he could do.

"And I'm going to end this!" Mokuba said as he drew his card "I play Fairy Meteor Crush and equip it to my Chainsaw Insect! Now attack again Insect with Saw Pinch!" The insect rip right through one of the Lamb Tokens and strait in to the man's chest.

Mokuba: 800

Man: 0  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I had no doubts about him!" E yelled as he pumps his metal fist in to the air. Him, Chris and others started to watch the other duels. 'When's my turn?' Ask he tap his fingers against the railing, giving a slight ring as the metal hit metal.

"Will Elvis Einstein Edison please make your way to field three?" a voice asked over the arena speakers.

"Did they have to use my full name?" E asked as he ducked his head a little bit in embarrassment. "Dude, wish me luck!" E said with a smile to Chris as he ran down the nearest set of stairs. "Look out, hot stuff coming through and yes I mean me!"

E made his way to his side of the dueling field and rubbed his wrists a little bit as he looked around. There was hardly anyone left on the fields by now. 'It looks like I'm one of the last guys to duel.'  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"He doesn't even have a duel disc!" a boy with red bangs covering his face laughed from the crowd as they watched E.

"And what's with those gloves, they look ridicules!" a skinny girl with long blond hair laughed at E.

"How's he going to duel with out a duel disc?" A boy with spiky black hair laughed at what they saw.

All of a sudden the proctor for the test made his way to the side of the field. "Oh this is going to be fast!" A boy with military style hair cut brown hair called as others laughed.

"Your friend is in trouble Chris." The girl with a tan said as she looked up at Chris.

Mokuba had a confused face as he looked down from his box seats high in the dome. "Mr. Stockton?"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Are you ready?" Mr. Stockton asked as he powered up his gunmetal black duel disc. 'You little snot.'

E crosses his arms in front of his chest and hit his forearms together. As he pulled his arms back from each other, a metal plate was now attached to his right arm. That plate had three monster card zones on it and two more slid out from it as six labeled slots opened up on his right arm. Then his graveyard and his deck case followed up. Everyone stop laughing at that moment and E smiled "Dude, I'm always ready for a duel!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A.N.  
I've been reading a few GX Fanfics and I've noticed something. I've seen char from yu-gi-oh in the stories, all at different ages, but one thing I notice is every time Mokuba is in it, and he's old enough to be a teacher. Don't you think a Kaiba would go to a Kaiba Corp. owned Dueling school to learn to duel? Though the story isn't about Mokuba, I thought I just get that off my chest.

Please Review. Reviews let me know your reading and when I know your reading it, it makes me want to write more chapters.

Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Call up Madam Queenverlyn, I think I should have a reading on today." Said a girl as a maid tightens her corset dress and another maid brushed the girl's curly long light brown hair out of her bright blue eyes.

"Yes, Lady Hecate…" Said a third maid as she went to a phone and dialed a phone number she knew too well. The maid then brought the phone over and held it to the girl's ear.

"Ah, Selena, I'm so glad you called me today." Said Madam Queenverlyn over the phone as Selena Hecate listened intently. "Give me a second to talk to the spirits." One of the maids started to work on Selena's makeup. "Oh, my… Today is your lucky day Selena. Not only do I see victory for you as long as you believe in the spirits, but I see love today. Be on the look out for your soul mate."

Selena eyes light up and she jump for joy. She rips the phone from the maid as she asked eagerly "And how will I know it's him?"

"Let me see…" Madam Queenverlyn paused over the phone before she said "Look for his weapon to come out of nowhere and face down demons. With the ultimate wizard he shall face the most powerful demon his enemy has in battle. Just remember to keep on believing in the spirits and in the magic."

"I will." Selena said as she hung up the phone and gave it back to the maid. The maids stood back as Selena started to dance around "I'm going to meet my soul mate today…" Selena said in a sing song voice before one of her maids stop her.

"Lady Hecate, your items." The maid said as she held out a satin pillow with various items on it. On the pillow was a necklace with a large pentagram charm, a deck case with a pentagram latch holding the top down, and a duel disc with a pentagram and other symbols etched on to it. As Selena put these items on as one of the maids said "I'll go start the car."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now I sacrifice my Spirit Ryu to summon Dark Dust Spirit in attack mode!" Selena called out as a small blue dragon was replaced with a tall red zombie with dust swirling around. (6/2200/1800) "And when he's summon his effect activates and all other monsters on the field are destroyed. Now Dark Dust Spirit destroy her monsters with Dead Dust Storm!" Wind started to pick up and carry the dust around.

"No…" The test proctor said as she watched her Dreamsprite and Pixie Knight be destroyed by the dust storm that engulfed them.

"Now with nothing to protect you, Dark Dust Spirit attack with Dusty Old Claw!" Dark Dust Spirit clawed at the air and a claw made of dust swiped at the test proctor. As the proctor's life points went to zero Selena started to dance around. Not only was she going to Duel Academy, but she was going to find her love today! Selena had been on the look out all day sense she got to the arena for the test and she had yet to find her soul mate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selena let out a sigh as she plop in a chair very unlady like, all the tests were almost over and no sign of her soul mate. Selena was about to give up when she heard something from the audience. "How's he going to duel with out a duel disc?" and it was followed by laughs.

'No duel disc?' Selena thought to herself as she looked at the field that some of the audience was pointing at. Selena's mouth grew in to a huge grin as she watched there be a way to duel where there wasn't one to begin with. 'His weapon… It came out of nowhere!' Selena had to try to stop her self from squealing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Stockton: 4000

E: 4000

"I'll let you go first…" Mr. Stockton said as he drew his five cards along with E.

"Thanks dude!" E said with a smile and at being called dude, Mr. Stockton's eyebrow started to twitch. "I play one card face down and summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode!" A blond hair man with a sword and armor jumped on to the field drawing his sword for battle. (4/1700/1000)

Stockton drew his card and drew a card from his hand. "I summon Opticlops in attack mode!" A Cyclops with a horn on his head jumped on to the field. (4/1800/1700) "And I'll equip him with Dark Energy!" Opticlops gained a dark aura as he let out a roar. (4/1800+300/1700+300 4/2100/2000)

"Now attack Opticlops with Dark Fiend Horn Pierce!" Opticlops rushed head first with his horn at Neo.

"I don't think so!" E yelled as he reveled his face down card "Mystical Space Typhoon! It destroys your Dark Energy!" A typhoon looking like wind hit Opticlops, causing the dark aura to vanish. 4/2100-300/2000-300 4/1800/1700)

"So, his Fiend Horn Pierce still goes through your monster!" Stockton said as his monster pierced through Neo and sending it to the graveyard.

Mr. Stockton: 4000

E: 3900

"True…" E said as he drew his card "I summon Rapid-Fire Magician in defense mode!" A double wand carrying wizard with different colored orbs flying around him kneeled on the floor. (4/1600/1200)

"Now I play the magic card Dark Room of Nightmare! When this card is out it's effect damage deals 300 more damage to your life points. Which will come in handy when I do this!" E explained as he took a card from his hand. "Goblin Thief! You lose 500 life points while I gain 500 life points!" A little fat goblin jump out of the magic card and ran at Stockton to rip a ball of light out of him. Then the goblin ran back to E to give him to the ball. "And don't forget the 300 more you lose."

Mr. Stockton: 3200

E: 4400

"Now here's the fun part, my magician's effect activates. When I play a normal spell card, he deals 400 damage to you and 300 more is dealt do to Dark Room! So Magician, Fast Magic Blast." Rapid-Fire Magician's right wand in a blur was pointed at Stockton and then was back at his side. Then what seemed like out of no where an explosion hit Stockton.

Mr. Stockton: 2500

E: 4400

E ended his turn and Stockton smiled, he had everything he needed to win now. "I play the magic card Fiend's Sanctuary! With this I can Special Summon one Metal Devil Token to the field." Something that looked like a bunch of metal balls pasted together rise on to the field. (1/0/0)

Stockton kept on grinning "Now I offer my two monsters to summon Ultimate Obedient Fiend!" The two monsters were replaced by a giant red monster took up most of the field. (10/3500/3000)

"Didn't know that guy was that big…" E said as he looked up at the monster on his opponent's field.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why would he summon that thing?" Chris heard the tan girl with long black hair ask more to herself then anyone else.

"What are you talking about Lena?" Chris asked completely confused, how could you question something that strong?

"Though it negates the effects of the monsters it destroys, it can't attack unless there are no cards in his hand or on his side of the field." Lena explained as she got up from her seat. "Come on we need to talk."

"Don't you want to watch the rest of the duel?" Chris asked as he started to follow Lena.

Lena stopped and looked at the duel. "No… I've seen Stockton duel last year and your friend will beat him." Lena stated as she started to walk again.

"He's not my friend!" Chris snapped as he followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now I play the magic card Lightning Vortex! Now by discarding one card I can destroy all face up monsters on your field!" Stockton explained as lighting struck E's monster destroying it and that ended Stockton's turn.

E covered his face as he watched his monster destroy and let out a sigh; he was going to have to come up with a new plan. He drew his card and looked up at the large fiend on Stockton's side of the field, what was this guy planning on doing with that thing. E wasn't as dumb as people thought he was and despite the accident he was still in his normal not right mind.

'Maybe this will hold until I figure out what he's got planed?' E thought to himself as he summoned a monster. "I summon in defense mode, Peten the Dark Clown!" a man with a large hat and smiling masked kneeled on to the field. (3/500/1200)

Stockton drew his card. "Its time I pounded you in to the ground like an ant under my foot! I offer up my Ultimate Obedient Fiend to summon Great Maju Garzett!" A blue fist with red armor punched out of the chest of Ultimate Obedient Fiend before it was vaporized and there stood a blue monster in red armor. (6/0/0)

E's face went in to shock 'Why didn't I see that!'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why does he look so scared?" Mokuba asked one of the men who were there in the booth with him.

"Great Maju Garzett has an effect its attack points become twice that monster used to summon it." A girl with long blond hair and wire rimmed glasses said as she walked up to Mokuba.

"Oh, hey Rebecca what are you doing here?" Mokuba asked the girl with a smile as he looked back down at the field.

"Came to check to see if my crew had the okay to work on the island?" Rebecca said as she also looked down at the field.

"I thought your grandfather was heading it up?" Mokuba asked a little surprised.

"The ruins at the moment aren't top priority, so I'm heading up the job for right now." Rebecca explained as she notice the arm's of E. "I'm guessing that's Kaiba corp. handy work?"

"New friend of mine and its time to see if he's really any good…" Mokuba stated with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Great Maju Garzett let out a roar as he absorbed red bits in to him. (6/0+35002/0 6/7000/0) E gulp when he saw the amount of attack points this monster had. "Now Great Maju Garzett attack with Great Fist!" Stockton ordered his monster. Great Maju Garzett charged forward and his fist glowed blood red before he knocked off Peten's head and hat.

E took a deep breath after the attack "Now I remove my Dark Clown from the graveyard to summon another Peten to the field!" E explained as another Peten the Dark Clown kneeled on to the field.

E looked at his hand and thought of what was in his deck, he needed was a plan. "Now I play Different Dimension Capsule! I get to pick one card from my deck and remove it from play, then after two turns I can put that card in to my hand!"

"But that's then; I got to deal with now! So I play the magic card Nightmare's Steelcage and for two of your turns no monsters can attack!" A spike dome of steel surrounded Stockton's side of the field.

"You're just delaying me!" Stockton yelled as he drew his card. "I'll summon in attack mode Archfiend Soldier!" A full purple armor wearing, sword carrying monster jumped on to the field. (4/1900/1500) "One more turn and I'll crush you!"

"Let me guess you think might makes right? So you've loaded your deck with power house monsters." E said as he drew his card. "Hit hard and if that don't work hit harder. I play the magic card Tribute to the Doomed!" E looked at his hand and discards a card. "Now with me discarding a card I can destroy one monster on the field. The monster I pick is…" E pointed at Great Maju Garzett, but then pointed at Archfiend Soldier and watched it be destroyed.

"What is wrong with you, you destroyed the wrong monster!" Stockton yelled at the smiling E.

"I just need one monster on the field." E said with a laugh and a wave of his robotic hand. "Now to make up for those two cards I got rid of I play the magic card Pot of Greed! Now I get to draw two cards." E looked at the cards he drew and one of them stood out.

"I won it? I won him!" E yelled as he started to laugh and jump up in to the air. "I got the ultimate team now!"

Stockton had to rub his ears for a sec with how loud E yelled. "What are you yelling about?"

"You'll see, oh and I end my turn." E said with a huge grin.

'This kid is weird…' Stockton thought as he watched E. "I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp!" A green genie with nothing but smoke for a lower body floated there on the field. (4/1800/1000) "And now I play Meteor of Destruction and combine it with Serial Spell! My meteor does 1000 life points of damage to you and Serial Spell effect changes to what ever magic card I play as long as I discard all the cards in my hand!" Two swirling masses of fire and energy drop down on E. E winced as the meteors hit him and he staggered a little bit.

Mr. Stockton: 2500

E: 2400

"And with my turn ending your cage disappears which means on my turn I'll crush you!" Stockton pointed out to E as his monsters looked ready to rip E apart.

"I know, I know…" E said as he watches the cage vanish and he drew a card. "And sense this is my second standby phase the card I removed from play is added to my hand." E smiled once again. "Now you wanted to know what I'm so happy about, here you can see."

"I play the magic card Magical Dimension! When I have one face up Spellcaster like my Peten I can use this card. Now I offer one monster on my side of the field to summon a Spellcaster monster from my hand to the field and I'm going to summon is the ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense, oh and the king of games favorite monster!" Peten the Dark Clown vanished and a man with long black hair wearing purple robes jump on to the field holding a staff. "Dark Magician!" (7/2500/2100)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The ultimate wizard…" Selena whispered under her breath as she stood up from her seat.

Up in his box Mokuba and Rebecca were in shock. "He's got the Dark Magician?" Mokuba asked the air.

"Yugi's monster…" Rebecca said as she took a step forward, her heart still held a soft spot for Yugi even after all these years.

Everyone in the audience started muttering when they saw that monster.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And the second effect of Magical Dimension takes effect. Now I can destroy one monster on the field!" E explained as he pointed at La Jinn and he exploded. "To end my turn I place one card face down."

Stockton sneered as he drew his card and looked at the Dark Magician. "Nice, but he's still not strong enough to beat my Fiend! Now attack his monster Great Maju Garzett with Great Fist!" Great Maju Garzett charged at Dark Magician with a glowing red fist.

"I activate my trap Call of the Haunted! Now I can summon one monster from my graveyard in attack mode!" E explained as he flip his trap card up.

"I've send every monster you had to the graveyard, there not powerful enough!" Stockton said with a laugh.

"No you didn't, remember when I discarded a card? I discarded the one card that can beat your monster, Cybernetic Magician!" A man wearing high-tech look robes rise on to the field. (6/2400/1000)

"It's still not as powerful as my monster!" Stockton yelled as the Great Maju Garzett kept up his charge on the Dark Magician.

"He will be in a sec, because I activate Cybernetic Magician's effect, by discarding one card from my hand I can make one monster's attack strength 2000! Cybernetic Magician cast Magical Cyber Code!" A ribbon of green one's and zero's wrap around Great Maju Garzett. (6/7000/0 6/2000/0)

"NO!" Stockton yelled as he watched Dark Magician block the attack with his staff and strike down Great Maju Garzett, destroying the great Fiend.

Mr. Stockton: 2000

E: 2400

"This is all I can do…" Stockton said as he placed one monster face down.

"Attack power is nothing with out the cards to back it up! Cybernetic Magician attacked his face down card with Cyber Magic Attack!" A beam of magic zigzagged a crossed the field and hit the face down card destroy a Winged Minion.

"Now Dark Magician, attack him directly with Dark Magic Blast!" E yelled out as Dark Magician raised his staff up and shot an orb of dark energy at Stockton. Stockton yelled out as he was thrown back from the following explosion.

Mr. Stockton: 0

E: 2400

"Yeah!" E yelled as he punched his fist in the air and started to jump around. His two monsters turned to look at him and smiled before they disappeared from the field. "I could get use to this." E said with a nod and a smile as he looked at his cards and robotic right arm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He won! He won!" Selena jump with joy as those in the audience tried to understand how the boy they were laughing at won and had the Dark Magician.

"I should have known he was that lucky." Mokuba said from his box with a grin and laughed.

"I'm not to sure about that." Rebecca unlike Mokuba noticed, though it was only for a second, the odd behavior of the two monsters that wasn't normal for computer programs. It was almost like the cards wanted him to win.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidden in a corner of the stadium was the Duel Academy student Lena Pash and new Duel Academy student Chris Paula. They were currently doing what they didn't want no one to noticed, kissing and were not talking a simple kiss either. The two came up for air and Lena lowered her forehead to lean against Chris's. "I missed you so much Chris." She said with a smile and took deep breath.

Chris let out a sigh as he tried to smile before he asked "I missed you too, but do I really need to dress like this? I feel weird…"

"Yes Chris and if anyone finds out, you'll get in trouble." Lena warned Chris as she kissed his forehead. Chris didn't like being the small one in this relationship, but at times like this it was handy.

"I promise no one will find out." Chris said as he kissed Lena's neck. After that he and Lena went back to what they were doing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

What secret are those two hiding? Is Madam Queenverlyn the real deal or was she just guessing? What ruins was Rebecca talking about? Was it pure luck E got the Dark Magician? Am I crazy? Why should you even care? I have no idea, but I had to write it for a reason right? I think I confused myself… I'm going to shut up now.

Emerald Hearts- I know that's why I pick E. Thanks for the correction, I guess I was reading too much Naruto. Anyway what I was saying before was saying was I never read a GX fanfic with Mokuba as a student. Maybe I'm wrong about that and I just haven't read enough fanfics.


	3. Chapter 3

E ran up the stairs as the audience started to disperse "Yeah! Float like a butterfly and cast a spell, these metal arms are going to dual you to hell!" He yelled as he punched the air and looked around for Chris. "Where'd he go?"

E heard clapping behind him and turned around to see Mokuba. "What's up dude?"

"I wanted to see the look on your face when you open that envelope." Mokuba said with a smile.

"Envelope?" E had a blank look on his face before he realized and started to go digging through his pockets. "Oh, I forgot." He pulled out the envelope, which was now wrinkly and ripped it open. As he pulled out the piece of paper and opened it up, two cards fell to the ground. E went to pick them up and looked at them, they were the fusion monster cards Dark Paladin and Dark Flare Knight then E went to reading the letter as if the cards were nothing.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" Mokuba asked not believing E wasn't making a big deal about them.

"Oh, thanks dude, it's just…" E gave a slight nervous smile when he saw Mokuba's face. "It's just I don't do fusions too well, I never seem to pull them off."

"I guess you can't help that, so what's the letter say? I never got to read it before." Mokuba asked as he took the letter to read it.

"Something about me working for you and being some kind of Kaiba corp. mercenary. Dude like school and being a test subject isn't going to be hard enough, I got to hold a job too? Oh man…"

"Don't worry it won't be that hard. Oh, that reminds me; we got reservations at Kaiba land to celebrate." Mokuba explained with a smile before he saw the worried look on E's face. "What's going on?" Mokuba turned around to see a crowd of girls looking at him with love struck eyes.

"IT'S MOKUBA KAIBA!" One of the girls screamed at the top of her lungs. It was Mokuba's worst fear, fan girls.

"See you there E!" Mokuba yelled as he ran in the opposite direction of the girls.

"Hope you don't mind if I bring a friend!" E yelled over the screaming girls, but Mokuba was gone. E scratched the back of his head as he started to search for where Chris went and prayed Mokuba made it out alive or at least with his body in one piece.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There you are!" E yelled when he saw Chris. Lena pushed Chris away from her that was all they needed, being caught making out. "Oh, hey there." E said when he took notice of Lena.

Chris let out a sigh as he turned to look at E. "What do you want?"

"Dude I got great news! Mokuba invited me to Kaiba Land to celebrate getting in! I thought you'd like to come along." E explained with a huge smile.

"I don't know me and- Ow!" Lena gave Chris a large pinch to his back.

"We can't pass up a chance to hang out with a Kaiba. That could be major points for us at the academy." Lena whispered in to Chris's ear while E looked on curious.

"We'd love to." Chris said as he wanted to grit his teeth. E was loud and annoying hardly someone he wanted to hang out with.

"We?" E asked as he blinked a few times before he realized what Chris meant. "Oh!" E looked to Lena. "Did you want to come along?" Lena nodded her head as she tried to grin as she wondered what was up with this guy.

"Well, come on lets go!" E yelled as he ran off with Lena and Chris keeping up.

Just a few seconds later with E out of sight Selena showed up. "I was sure he went this way. Where'd he go?" Selena asked as she looked around. Selena then snap her fingers and one of her maids was there behind her. "I want a map and my locating crystal waiting in the car for me." The maid nodded her head and was gone as if she was never there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude the last time I was here was when my dad won those tickets." E said with a grin as he made his way through the V.I.P. entrance with Chris and Lena in tow.

"Yeah that's great." Chris said completely not interested as he looks around.

"So where is Mokuba?" Lena asked as she also looked around.

"Oh, he's…" E stopped and scratched the back of his head. "I have no idea. Last time I saw him, he was being chased by a bunch of crazed girls. I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later with some ripped clothes." E laughed a bit "Now come on lets have some fun!"

A man dressed in a suit walked up to the three of them "Excuse me Mr.… E? Um, Mr. Mokuba Kaiba called and said he would be a bit late. He told us to give you this card to use while you're here until he shows up." The man explained, as he handed a card over to E. "Not only will it let you cut in lines by buy food and things with it."

"Cool!" E said as he looked at the card. Chris and Lena looked tick with the idea they were going to have to spend more time with E with out meeting Mokuba.

Now despite their company, Chris and Lena did enjoy them selves and they knew they had to keep E around if Mokuba showed up. So the whole time they just grinned and bared him being around because if he was Mokuba's friend they stuck around him, then they would be in better standing with Mokuba.

"Come on; let's go get some swim suits for the water rides!" E said as he pointed out a shop to Chris and Lena. E turned around to see Chris and Lena discussing something, looking like they were almost arguing. "Everything okay?"

"Oh, just fine, Chris here just didn't see why he had to get an outfit similar to what I was going to get." Lena explained as she waved E off. E accepted the idea and went in to the shop with the two.

"Aren't you worried about your arms getting wet?" Chris asked despite what he thought of E.

"Rust proof and I got a wetsuit top or was it a drysuit, plus some gloves. So all I need is some trunks." E explained with a smile as he pulled out a top from his backpack to show Chris. He saw that Chris had grabbed a shirt to wear. "What's with the shirt, you won't rust will ya?"

"None of your business!" Chris snapped at E before heading to one of the changing stalls.

E jerked back a little bit when he was snap at before he went to the changing stall next to Chris's. He pulled off his clothes and pulled on his swim gear faster then a normal human. He jump up on to the bench and looked over the stall wall. "How's it going over there?"

E's eyes widen as he saw a half naked Chris and a balled up sock there on the floor. "Sorry I didn't know." E quickly said as he jumped down in to the stall and exit to the register. "This should pay for my stuff and my friends." E said as he handed the card over and took it back before leaving.

E past Lena as he came around the corner to exit the store, she was wearing a two piece that she looked great in and said to her "Hey, I'll meet up with you and Chris later here and… tell her I'm sorry again I didn't know."

"Oh, okay, see you in an hour." Lena said as E left. Lena then paused, did E just say her? Lena turned around to see Chris who was looking down at the ground. "Did he???" Lena didn't get to finish her question.

"I'm sorry; I didn't expect him to jump over like that." Chris apologies to Lena with a lowered head.

"We've got to stop him before he tells anyone." Lena said as Chris nodded his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why can't I find him?" Selena asked as a crystal on a string swung back and forth over a map.

"Maybe because he had no magic powers in him my lady?" The maid in the backseat of the car with Selena asked her.

"No what I saw was not an ordinary boy and I refuse to believe my soul mate is powerless." Selena said as stop the crystal and started to swing it again while she chanted in hope to power up the crystal more. A purple pentagram started to from on the map and glow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E enjoyed his time on the waterslides completely forgotten what he had saw and not knowing Lena and Chris were searching for him. E hadn't had fun like this sense the plane accident and he was glad for this top he was wearing. E didn't know if he would have the courage to go shirtless with so many people around to see what had become of his body with scars that would never heal right.

E borrowed a plastic bag from the store upon his returned to it and put his wet clothes in said plastic bag. Now with his normal dry street clothes on E waited for Chris and Lena.

Lena and Chris ran up to E when they found him. "You didn't tell anyone did you?" Lena asked in a demanding voice.

"Tell anyone? No way I'm too embarrassed that I couldn't tell Chris…" E began to explain to Lena, but she cut him off.

"You can't tell anyone what Chris is!" Lena yelled at E who took a step back.

"Listen I'm sorry for what I saw, but what's the big deal dude?" E asked as he looked at Chris.

"Chris will get in trouble and kicked out of the school if anyone finds out!" Lena yelled at E who scratched his head in confusion.

"Dude, Come on you only get kicked out of the school for breaking a major rule or something like that." E said back as if Lena was making to big a deal out of this.

"Or for lying on the application." Lena told back to E.

E looked at Chris with a confuse look. "Dude, why would you lie on your application?"

"That's none of your business! Now are you going to tell anyone or not?" Lena demanded from E.

"No, I don't see the big deal!" E yelled back before he shook his head no.

"Then I challenge you to a duel and if you lose you can't tell anyone!" Lena yelled as she pointed at E with a serious look.

"Why are you so serious about this?" E asked avoiding the topic at hand.

"Do you accept my challenge or not?" Lena asked E issuing her challenge again.

"Why don't you accept E, we should see how your arms do after the water slides." Mokuba said as he walked on the scene and surprise he was in one piece.

"I guess if it's for arm research I'll have to, don't I?" E said as he let out a sigh, what happen to dueling for fun?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E slight jerked back as a video camera got too close to his face. "Uh, Mokuba, dude, is this necessary?" E asked as he looked around at all the other video cameras.

"Don't worry about it E! Just show everyone how the Kaiba Corp. Dueling Arms work!" Mokuba yelled up to E from his position on the field. The camera feed was going to all the view screens in the park as a demonstration of prototype technology.

"Let's duel!" Lena yelled from her side of the field as she powered up her duel disc.

E brought his arms together and went through the procedure to start the duel. As his deck case and graveyard opened up E yelled "I'm always ready for a duel!"

E: 4000

Lena: 4000

"I'll start this!" Lena yelled as she drew her cards. "First I play the magic card Reinforcement of the Army! This lets me take one level four or lower warrior type monster from my deck and added to my hand before I shuffle my deck." After taking the card she wanted, Lena shuffled her deck and placed it back.

"Now I summon in attack mode Amazoness Fighter!" Lena declared as a strong looking woman jumped on to the field and punch the air. (4/1300/1300) "And to end my turn I place two cards face down."

"That's a pretty good card to have, with its effect you don't receive battle damage from the fight it's in." E said with a grin as he drew his card. "But, I got a card right here to take care of that. I summon Blast Magician in attack mode!" A scythe carrying man wearing a red and black robe jump up on to the field as he readjusted his hood to make sure it covered his face. (4/1400/1700)

"Now I play the magic card Bait Doll! This lets me force the activation of one of your face down cards. If it's a trap card and the timing of the trap is wrong it's destroyed and if the card happens to not be a trap, it's just returned to its original position." E pointed to one of Lena's face down cards and flip up to show Fake Trap.

E laughed at this, he had just destroyed a trap card designed to stop traps from being destroyed. "Here's the cool part Bait Doll now shuffled back in to my deck and thanks to me using Bait Doll my Blast Magician effect activates and he gains a Spell Counter." A jewel on Blast Magician's scythe glowed a bit.

"Let me guess you have another magic card you're going to use?" Lena asked as she knew the effect of Blast Magician.

"Yep." E said with a smile as he showed Lena a magic card. "It's called Gather Your Mind. You see it lets me take one Gather Your Mind from my deck and added it to my hand. I can only use this card once a turn, but that's okay. It does what I need it to do." The jewel on Blast Magician's scythe glowed a bit more as it gained a second Spell Counter.

"Now I'll use Blast Magician's effect by removing Spell Counters I can destroy a monster depending on the attack. 700 for each Spell Counter, so I'll need two of them, so Blast Magician get rid of that Amazon with Incinerating Blast Magic!" Blast Magician swung his scythe at Amazoness Fighter and stuck the blade in to the ground. An explosion erupted under Amazoness Fighter and she vanished in the explosion with a scream.

"Now Blast Magician attack her directly with Erupting Blast Magic!" Blast Magician jumped in to the air and brought down his scythe on Lena, but instead of a cut, a blast threw Lena back.

E: 4000

Lena: 2600

"No Lena!" Chris yelled as he wanted to run over there to Lena.

Lena was breathing heavy as she got up and walked back to her spot. "I'm still not impressed!" Lena drew her card. "You should have made that turn count more, because you won't win after this! I summon Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode!" A beautiful woman carrying a sword jumped up on to the field and pointed her sword at E before she got in to a fight stance. (4/1500/1600)

"Attack his monster Swords Woman with Amazoness Slash!' Amazoness Swords Woman charged at Blast Magician and then cut it in half.

E: 3900

Lena: 2600

"Now I'm going to put up a wall, I equip her with Ring of Magnetism! Now she may lose 500 points, but you have to attack her before you can attack anything else." A green ring went around Amazoness Swords Woman ring finger. (4/1500-500/1600-500 4/1000/1100)

"And with her effect I'll lose life points instead of you when I battle her." E said as he realized what that meant.

"And it gets worse, because I activate Shooting Star Bow – Ceal! She loses 1000 attack points, but she gains the power to attack you directly, but as you guessed I'm not using it for that reason!" Amazoness Swords Woman sheathed her sword before a bow drop in to her hands. (4/1000-1000/1100 4/0/1100)

"Dude, I think this is the first time I've ever seen someone weaken their monster for a reason." E said as he scratched his head with his free hand before he drew his card. E looked at the card he drew and smiled, it was the Dark Magician he had won. Lena took notice of this smile; this boy didn't have a good poker face.

"I summon in Defense mode Royal Magical Library!" A large book shelf crammed full of books rise up on to field. (4/0/2000) "and I'll follow up by playing the magic card Magical Dimension! Now by offering one monster as a tribute I can Special Summon a Spellcaster from my hand."

"I don't think so! I activate my trap card Mask of Restrict! Now no monsters can be used for a tribute, which mean you can't summon your high level monsters!" Lena yelled as he faces down card flip up. E went wide eyed for a second when he saw this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on E, there's more then one way to summon a monster!" Mokuba yelled to cheer E on.

"There's a reason Lena's the second best female duelist at Duel Academy, E can't beat her." Chris said to Mokuba as he crossed his arms.

"That mite be, but she's not the best, so hold your opinion until after the match." Mokuba said back to Lena before he went back to cheering on E.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Don't worry Mokuba; I got more then one trick in my deck.' E thought as he placed a card face down to end his turn.

Lena drew her card before she started "I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Now I summon Amazoness Chain Master in Attack mode!" A woman swinging a chain over her head jump on to the field (4/1500/1300). E looked at his Magical Library as a triangle with an orb in the middle of it floated around the shelves, it was a Spell Counter.

"Now I play the magic card Necklace of Command and equip it to Amazoness Chain Master. Now when you destroy this monster and this card goes to the graveyard I can draw one card or force you to discard one from your hand." E watched a necklace went around the neck of new Amazon and a second spell counter was put on to his Library.

"Now attack his monster Swords Woman with Amazoness Slash!" Lena ordered her monster and Swords Woman redrew her sword to attack the Library. The Library was thrown back in to E and caused a cloud of dust to rise up.

E: 1900

Lena: 2600

E coughed a little bit as he pushed the Library off him as Lena placed one card down. E drew his card to start his turn "I play Gather Your Mind, so I can take the last one from my deck to add it to my hand and this gives my Library its third counter. Now I remove those three Spell Counters to draw one card from my deck."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's one more card going to do for him? He should just give up, when Lena's turns start, she'll win." Chris said as he couldn't understand why E was even trying. Did E really want to tell what he saw?

"You'd be surprise what one card can do in the right hands." Mokuba answered back to Chris.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E looked at the card he drew and smiled. 'I mite pull this off.' E adds the card to his hand and takes another card. "I play Double Spell, by discarding one spell card from my hand I can activate one spell card from your graveyard. The card I pick is your Pot of Greed and now I can draw two more cards."

E looked at the two cards he drew and nodded his head that he agreed to the cards he drew. "To follow up I play the magic card Graceful Charity! Now I draw three cards and then discard two from my hand." E drew his three cards and had a specific two he discarded.

"Now for my plan to work I need some life points, so I'll borrow some of yours! Goblin Thief! You lose 500 life points while I gain 500 life points!" Lena slight growled when she heard this.

E: 2400

Lena: 2100

"Now I remove from play from my graveyard one light and one dark monster. Now I can special summon Chaos Sorcerer in attack mode!" In a swirl of white and black energy a grey skin man wearing the lower half of a black robe and a hood jump on to the field. (6/2300/2000)

"Now I pay 2000 life points to activate Dimension Fusion! We can then summon any monsters we have removed from play!"

E: 400

Lena: 2100

"I don't have monsters removed from play." Lena said when she was told this by E.

"Yeah, but I do." E said as he held up two fingers with a smile. Two swirls appeared above the field. A large blue and purple two headed dog leap out of the one swirl (4/1400/1400) and a man in purple robes jumped out of the other. (7/2500/2100) "Them being, my dog Mystical Beast Cerberus and my main magic man Dark Magician!"

"Now I activate Chaos Sorcerer's effect, I can remove from play one face up monster on the field. Okay Chaos Sorcerer, Chaos Removal!" In one hand of Chaos Sorcerer black energy formed in it as the white energy gathered in the other hand before bringing them together and releasing a blast that enveloped Amazoness Swords Woman, before she was gone.

"Now, Dark Magician attack her Amazoness Chain Master with Dark Magic Blast!" E ordered to his Dark Magician and he powered up his attack.

"No you don't! Negate Attack! It stops your attack and ends your battle phase!" Lena yelled as Dark Magician powered down. E nodded his head in understanding and placed one card face down next to his other face down card. Lena drew her card and placed both of the cards in her hand down on the field to end her turn.

"That's all you're going to do, is place your last two cards down on the field? Okay…" E said before he drew his card.

"Well, this is why I did it! Ring of Destruction, now I'll destroy one monster and inflict damage to both of our life points! The monster I pick is your Mystical Beast Cerberus!" A ring formed as the trap was lifted and separated heading towards Mystical Beast Cerberus.

"I don't think so, I activate my trap, Shift! I can change your target!" E said with a smile as he looked at his Chaos Sorcerer. 'Sorry, dude…' E looked at his Chaos Sorcerer and for a second he could have sworn he saw Chaos Sorcerer nod his head in understanding. "I pick my Chaos Sorcerer!" The ring formed around the neck of Chaos Sorcerer.

"To bad it doesn't make a bit of difference! I activate Ring of Defense, it protects my life points from all trap cards, even mine!" Lena yelled as a shield like ring floated in front of her.

"Yeah your right, that Ring of Defense makes no bit of difference! Mystical Space Typhoo, destroy that Ring of Defense!" E yelled as the Ring of Defense shattered and the explosive ring around Chaos Sorcerer blew up filling the field with smoke.

E: 0

Lena: 0

When the smoke cleared E wasn't on his side of the field, he was over on Lena's side of the field. E was offering her his hand, to help her up. "Dude, listen, I won't pretend to understand why Chris is lying, but hey I'm not going to be responsible for him getting kicked out. I won't tell anyone, you got my word. Though technically I didn't win, I thought you'd like to hear me say it."

Lena looked up at E as he talked and smiled as she took his hand to get help up. "Thank you, but I got to ask you something. Why didn't you just use the Mystical Space Typhoo on the Ring of Destruction?"

E just smiled as he said "What I did just seemed like a good idea at the time and this way we both win. I mean it's not like I had anything on the line to lose or win, so why not just both of us."

Lena thought about this as her and E walked off the field and the cameras stop rolling. He may be annoying and say 'dude' too much, but this kid was smarter then he looked or acted and had the skill to back up those arms he was given.

"So what was that all about again?" Mokuba asked when they got close to him.

"It's no big deal dude. Just a misunderstand between friends." E said with a smile before he turned to Lena and Chris. "Right?" Lena and Chris nodded their heads yes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selena kept up her chant, she was getting close to finding out where E was, she had the general area he was in. All of a sudden as Selena was chanting the pentagram turned from purple to black. Black bolts of energy struck the crystal causing the string it was held by to burn up.

Selena pulled back her hand in pain as the crystal sat there in the middle of the map and it slowly turned black as cracks formed in it. Selena stared in shock at the crystal as it exploded and shattered in to pieces all over the back of the car. The maid jumped to cover Selena and protect her from the explosion. "What happened my lady?" The maid asked as she got off Selena.

"I don't know, but I want to find out what." Selena said with an aw look on her face as she picked up one of the broken pieces of crystal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

So can you guess what Chris's secret is? Come on it isn't that hard is it? Why did Chris do it is a whole other question all together. Don't worry Mokuba will get some duel time next chapter. I heading down to Florida for a week this Friday, maybe the break will get my juices flowing. NO WORK FOR A WEEK! YES!

I know I forgot to put this last chapter so… (Gets on knees) Please review! Don't make me beg! (Realizes he is begging) Don't make me beg more! Reviews tell me your reading and if I know your reading, then I know to write more. You can just put one word down like Lt. Doom, who put Nice or something long and winded, good, bad, or indifferent, I don't care. Char ideas, card ideas, story ideas, I love to hear them.


End file.
